


Pas de Deux

by ashtin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Dance Academy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtin/pseuds/ashtin
Summary: A/N: Again, character descriptions, book trailer, and more available in the foreword on AFF. Feel free to ask me anything as well, here or on twitter: @ash_tin





	1. Audition

“Next group!”

Sanghyuk choked on the deep breath that was supposed to help him calm down.  His shoulders tensed as he watched the last remaining group before his file one after the other into the designated dance studio where the auditions were to take place. He couldn’t even remember the last time he felt remotely as nervous as he did in that moment.

“Relax, Hyuk-ah.” Hongbin’s voice was soft and reassuring in Sanghyuk’s ear as the other’s hands began to work at his shoulders, massaging them gently in an attempt to help Sanghyuk calm down.  Hongbin had graciously offered to attend Sanghyuk’s audition as a form of moral support, claiming that if it weren’t for him Sanghyuk would probably psych himself out and have a mental breakdown before ever having set foot into the studio.

“Easy for you to say when you’ve already been accepted in!” Sanghyuk snapped, dramatically running a hand through his copper-orange hair.

Hongbin had auditioned for the same academy earlier during the spring semester and received his acceptance letter within a couple of weeks. He had always been one for doing things ahead of time and going above and beyond to make sure he was prepared for anything that could possibly happen… basically the complete opposite of Sanghyuk.

So, here they were now, three weeks before the new semester on the last available audition date, in the last group audition before individuals start, and it was taking all Sanghyuk had in him to _not_ turn around and leave the campus. Though, as tempting as it felt to do so in the moment, Sanghyuk knew that he would most definitely regret it in the long run. This academy was their dream school, and he’d be damned if he threw it all away after coming so far.

Hongbin and Sanghyuk had been friends for as long as Sanghyuk could remember; they met in a small run-down dance school when Sanghyuk was around the age of seven or eight. Sanghyuk’s parents had wanted him to be more active and gave him the option to start taking dance lessons when he’d outright refused any outdoor sports they could come up with.  Up until then he’d shown no real interest or talent in anything in particular, but Sanghyuk didn’t see the harm in learning the new skill.

It wasn’t as common for boys to take up dancing lessons back then, so it was no surprise to him that there were only two male students, including himself.  The two of them grew close over the course of their first year enrolled in the school and became inseparable once their second year began.  The boys stuck together once middle school began and were lucky enough to get into the same high school when the time came.  In their final year of high school, Hongbin and Sanghyuk decided that they would continue with dance and apply to audition for the same Dance Academy, which just so happened to be their dream school.

\---

The group inside the studio was beginning to finish up when three guys rounded the corner, all of them laughing loudly at something unknown to Sanghyuk.  The dancer looked toward the sign that was hung on the wall that read: **_“Auditions in progress, please keep this hallway quiet.”_**  He sighed, annoyed that these boys were being so disrespectful to possible future students of the academy.

It only took one glance for Sanghyuk to figure out that the unknown boys were students of the academy; juniors or seniors from the look of them.  They were too absorbed in their noisy conversation as they made their way down the hall and it wasn’t until a severely annoyed Sanghyuk cleared his throat just as loud as they were being that they finally looked up.  All three of the strangers’ expressions screamed confusion as they glanced over the last auditioning group.

“Ah, shit.” The shortest of the three mumbled under his breath before speaking to the group, “I forgot that auditions were today.  Are you guys the last group?”  He questioned, not addressing anyone in particular as he watched the current audition group through the window.

Sanghyuk waited one, two seconds before realizing that no one else was going to speak up, “Yes, but I think the individual evaluations are supposed to start shortly after us.”

Sanghyuk could feel the gaze of the two other students land on him as he spoke, but his attention remained on the smaller one who still had his face pressed up against the window and looking into the studio.  He seemed extremely focused on the group in their audition, and Sanghyuk wondered if the shorter boy had even heard a single word he’d said.

“I see.” He murmured, nodding slowly before finally turning his attention over to Sanghyuk.

The younger’s breath caught and time seemed to slow down as the two made eye contact for the first time.  Sanghyuk’s mind went blank for a what felt like several long moments before it became filled with the stranger’s face as Sanghyuk took in every little feature of his face.  What stood out most was his bright red hair, but it looked good, and it definitely complimented his rather tan complexion.  Two-toned lips twisted in a curious pout, naturally blushed cheeks that sat high, and intense eyes that had Sanghyuk taking a hesitant step back under their stare.

Sanghyuk backed straight into Hongbin and he instantly felt fingertips digging into his shoulder in response.  The student broke their eye contact for a second at the sudden movement and noticed Hongbin who had been practically hidden behind Sanghyuk the entire time.  He raised an eyebrow at Hongbin’s protective stance, the other having mistaken Sanghyuk’s response and thinking that something was wrong, but it was only a brief moment before the stranger looked back to Sanghyuk with his lips set into an amused smirk.

“Well then,” He addressed Sanghyuk, only. “My friends and I will find another studio to practice in.

“Good luck, freshmen.” He addressed the whole group then, but he kept his gaze even with Sanghyuk’s even as he began to back away. His smirk spread into a wide smile and he winked once before turning back to catch up with his friends just as the door to the studio opened and the previous group began to exit.

“Next group!”

Sanghyuk moved aside so that the rest of his group could go in while he stayed back to talk to Hongbin for one last second, but his friend was speaking before Sanghyuk even had a chance to open his mouth.

“I’ll be right out here watching you through the window. You’ll be great, I just know it,” Hongbin said, trailing a hand down Sanghyuk’s arm and stopping once he reached his hand, linking their pinkies together. “Go on.” He nodded at the door and dropped his hand away from Sanghyuk’s to lightly shove him toward the studio.


	2. New Term

“Hello? Earth to Hakyeon… Did you even hear what I just said?”

“Huh, what? Sorry, no. I am listening now, though!” Hakyeon chirped up as he reluctantly tore his gaze away from a tall foreign student that was sat across the dining hall away from where Hakyeon and his best friend were currently sitting. He had gorgeous blond hair that was styled into a perfect comma, and wide blue eyes that would have Hakyeon melting where he stood if the two were to ever make eye contact. It really was a shame that he had sworn off foreign men… especially after the last one.

“I said I think I found you a new dancing partner. He- “

“Wait, why?!’ Hakyeon cut his friend off, “I never said I wanted a new partner! Don’t you think we dance well together, Woonie? I’ve never had a partner as good as you in my entire life! Was it something I did? Is it because we’re both guys? I thought you were okay with that. What d- “

“Would you please shut up.” His friend murmured with a flick to Hakyeon’s forehead.

Worry started to eat at Hakyeon’s gut and his mind started racing with all of the possible reasons as to why his best friend wouldn’t want to be his dance partner anymore. Sure, Hakyeon was constantly annoying the other and always barging in and interrupting the one-on-one private lessons he taught, but Taekwoon had never complained about any of it! And maybe Taekwoon isn’t the most vocal person, but he and Hakyeon were close enough that Taekwoon would definitely have let him know if Hakyeon ever seriously bothered him.

“I would never have agreed to dance with you in the first place if I hadn’t been okay with it, dummy. And of course, I think you and I dance well together -maybe even better than most of our coed pairs-, but this guy that I found... he’s pretty amazing. I was helping run the group auditions and I couldn’t take my eyes off him the entire time.” Taekwoon’s eyes were lit up the way they usually were when he had exciting news or when he felt accomplished about something, and Hakyeon would be lying if he said he wasn’t the least bit curious about the mystery dancer Taekwoon had found.

“You think he’s better for me than you are?” Hakyeon asked skeptically, the dancer wasn’t too keen on the thought of having to get used to a new partner.

Taekwoon rolled his eyes at the other before answering the selfish question.

“Hakyeon, you _know_ that I can hardly keep up with your ballet as is. Besides, I’m going to be busy giving privates and helping out with freshman classes this year. I won’t have the time to help test your choreography or learn countless duets ‘just because.’” Taekwoon gave his friend a pointed look and Hakyeon looked away with his face set into a pitiful pout. Taekwoon sighed before continuing, “Listen, just from the _group_ audition I can tell he’s eons ahead of his age. I’m curious of his other skills… It’s too bad that I was not able to watch his individual evaluation.”

Hakyeon hummed his response with a small nod to let the other know he was listening and thinking at the same time. While it was obvious that Taekwoon was better at ballet than he gave himself credit for, Hakyeon found himself thinking that maybe a new, fresh face wouldn’t hurt.

“Is he cute?” Hakyeon asked, wriggling his eyebrows at Taekwoon.

Does that _really_ matter?” Taekwoon sighed and rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time in one day. “Think about it, alright? He’ll be in the first-year advanced ballet class every morning, so you can go sit in to watch or ask the instructor if she needs a demonstrator for the class.” Taekwoon shrugged, “I’m more than sure you will be able to figure something out… it is _you_ we’re talking about.”

“Alright alright…” Hakyeon said, nonchalantly waving his hand through the air between them. “I’ll check him out. But he better be as good as you’re making him out to be Woonie, or I swear to G-“

Hakyeon was cut off by a grape being shoved into his mouth.

“At least tell me his name.” He spoke around a mouth full of the fruit and watched patiently as Taekwoon flipped through the first couple of pages from his notebook. Hakyeon grabbed another grape from Taekwoon’s plate in the meantime and popped it into his mouth, earning another eye roll from Taekwoon before he trailed a finger down the page he had stopped on.

“His name is Han Sanghyuk, though you really can’t miss him. He was the tallest of the freshmen that were enrolled this year, even taller than myself and Wonshik-ah.” Hakyeon raised his eyebrows at the fact; he could already feel himself becoming interested in the new kid.

“He’s amazingly built for only being eighteen, too. Trust me, he will be perfect for you.”

  _Sounds like it…_ Hakyeon thought, memories of the boy from the audition group resurfacing. He wondered if this new guy Taekwoon was talking about could possibly be even taller than him. Had the boy even made it through his auditions? Hakyeon hoped so-

He was brought back to the present with a few snaps in front of his face from Taekwoon.

“Rude.” Hakyeon muttered under his breath, sending a glare toward his friend. The glare was in vain, though, as Taekwoon was looking out through the crowd in the dining hall, searching for someone.

“You know, if you had actually attended the freshman orientation this morning, like upper-classmen are _supposed_ to, you would have gotten to see him. Wait, he’s right there!”

Hakyeon’s head snapped up to look in the direction Taekwoon was pointing at just as two boys entered through the dining hall entrance. His eyes instantly landed on the two’s connected pinky fingers before he shifted his gaze to look at their faces.

Hakyeon’s breath caught for the second time within the past month when his eyes settled on the taller of the two boys.

“ _Him?!”_

**-EARLIER-**

Sanghyuk sat up abruptly at the feeling of Hongbin’s thumb jabbing into his side, stifling a yelp by covering his mouth with a hand.

“What?!” He hissed at his friend. He felt agitated when he realized that Hongbin had just stirred him from what would have been a fantastic nap and Sanghyuk was fully prepared to get payback with a swat to Hongbin’s temple when he remembered exactly where they were. The same urge to hit Hongbin was now pointed back at himself for nearly falling asleep during the orientation lecture. Sanghyuk had no idea what the speaker had been going on about up to that point, but he hoped it was nothing of any major importance to him. He’d sat through enough lectures in his life to know that he was definitely _not_ made for them and Sanghyuk thanked his younger self for sticking with dance. He didn’t know how he would survive going to a regular lecture-based university like most of his friends from home had, but thankfully, he wouldn’t have to find out.

Sanghyuk found himself dozing back off when the dean stepped up to the podium and cleared his throat,

“We’re grateful to have auditioned and enrolled so many new faces this year!” He began, and Sanghyuk hoped this was the start of the closing speech. He had meant to follow along the program sheet given to him before entering the auditorium, but Hongbin had taken to using it as a fan sometime before he’d dozed off the first time.

“In closing, I would like to call upon the honorary students who have received special scholarships; so please stand and be recognized when I name your scholarship category.”

 _Shit._ Sanghyuk shrunk down in his seat at the same time Hongbin let out a huff of laughter. Sanghyuk made a mental note to hide Hongbin’s favorite jazz shoes when they were back in the dorm later.

The academy only offered four scholarships; the first one announced was for the smallest amount of money which is when the most freshmen stood up. The number of recipients per scholarship lessened considerably with each announcement and Sanghyuk kicked at Hongbin’s ankles, clapping slowly as his best friend stood up to be recognized with the three other students who received the third scholarship. Hongbin fell back in his seat with an exaggerated sigh and glanced at Sanghyuk with a huge smirk, teasing him about the announcement that was yet to be made. He only looked away when the dean began the introduction of the final scholarship.

“And lastly, the most anticipated scholarship, funded by Hwang Se-Jun himself, it includes full tuition, living expenses, meals, books and dance equipment. This scholarship has been granted to Daejeon’s Han Sanghyuk for showing a perfect academic record, displaying excellence in the group auditions _and_ exceeding all expectations in the individual evaluations. Please stand and be recognized, Sanghyuk.” The applause then was nothing like the previous times. It was mostly silent, no whoops and hollers like before, Sanghyuk noticed as he sighed through his hands that were covering his face.

He dropped his hands away from his face and peeled his body away from the safety of his seat, staring at the wall with a forced smile while he waited for the applause to subside. It felt like an eternity, but the awkward applause died down and with it went Sanghyuk, collapsing back into his seat and burying his face into Hongbin’s side in embarrassment. The younger could still feel his ears burning.

“Well done, Hyukie~!” Hongbin cooed into his ear, intertwining their pinkies before Sanghyuk could begin to shove away from him. Sanghyuk accepted the gesture out of habit, but he did not hesitate to drag Hongbin along with him as soon as the lecture ended.

“Shut _up._ I’m starving, let’s go get lunch.” Sanghyuk mumbled as he steered them toward the auditorium’s exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again, character descriptions, book trailer, and more available in the foreword on AFF. Feel free to ask me anything as well, here or on twitter: @ash_tin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking my story from AFF, making a big change (POV-wise) to all of the chapters, and re-uploading them here! I hope you all enjoy~
> 
> description can be found on original story: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/960676/pas-de-deux-drama-vixx-leobin-nhyuk-chasang-danceau-kenvi


End file.
